


Sugar Daddy

by Archer_Chen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Chen/pseuds/Archer_Chen
Summary: Peter想要靠自己的努力赚钱，但是兜兜转转之后他发现，一直给自己直播间打赏的人竟然真的是......





	Sugar Daddy

#emmm剧情和原电影线没有半毛钱关系  
#或许会沙雕，但是绝对会OOC，不适慎入

作为保卫世界的超英，Peter Parker最近有了个烦恼——缺钱。倒不是说他的铁罐爸爸没有给他钱——哦天呐，Stark工业的基金会拨给他的资金（包括某幕后CEO私心补贴的），已经够多了——但是，但是Peter这次并不想花Mr.Stark的钱，他想自己挣钱，你知道的，made it himself，的那种。而作为复仇者中最年幼也最贴近现代生活的人，Peter选择了——开直播间。当然，当然了，这意味着在大众眼里，神秘的“邻居蜘蛛侠”，向全纽约，甚至是全世界打开了那么一点点一点点的缝隙，来窥视他的身份——至于为什么不用Peter Parker的身份来开直播间......在被Ned吐槽了自己认为还正常但实际上“非常糟糕的对话功能，因为你的语速实在是太快了简直没几个人能听得懂。我听得懂是因为你的我的好朋友Strange先生听得懂是因为他的语速比你还快Stark先生听的懂是因为他有......特异功能？”之后Peter的想法就打消了。

Peter打开 Avenger直播APP。这是Tony听说Peter要开直播间之后“用业余时间研发的小玩意”——这是原话——并且美其名曰“放松神经”，把一众复仇者拉来帮Spider Man做宣传。

直播间瞬间涌进大批 Spider Man的粉丝，他们守在手机旁，手指不断的在屏幕上敲击，打出长段的文字。

I love you Spiderman：  
OMG！！！My Spiderman is getting more and more handsome!  
（我的天哪！！！我家蜘蛛侠越来越帅了！）

Iron-spider is coming:  
Who have you seen Spider-Man's suit? Oh my god! This battle suit is really handsome!  
（你们有谁看见了蜘蛛侠的战衣吗？我的天哪！这身战衣真是帅炸了！）

为了秉承“少说话，多说就暴露”的原则，除了感谢某些打赏的观众之外——Peter就是靠着打赏的分红来赚钱的——Peter尽量保持沉默——用Spider Man的日常工作代替自己的话唠属性。

但是......已经过去十分钟了，Peter仍然在重复着同一句话：  
“Thank you for your reward,（谢谢你的打赏）Mr.Stark.”

虽然直播间里总是人对于这个有着顶级VIP身份的账号的进行猜测，并且已经有85％的人同意这个账号的主人就是Iron Man.——就是说我在用Mr.Stark的钱来攒钱并且打算用攒下的这笔钱来给他买礼物？Peter Parker表示不相信，3247％的不相信，那个男人可是亲口说：“我可没时间去看青少年探险。”他不会食言的！做好心理准备，Peter继续向手机屏幕那边的某位或许同样极度爱慕Mr.Stark的人致谢，同时考虑着什么时候把这位极有可能成为自己情敌的Sugar Daddy约出来谈谈，如果这位“Mr.Stark”好巧不巧也是自己的粉丝的话，或许还能有斡旋的余地。Peter愉快的想着，同时向对面那栋大楼射出蛛丝，飞快的荡了出去。

今天也是愉快的一天呢

——————————分界线——————————

同一时间。

Tony坐在某个“很知名的研讨会”上，听着一群平均年龄超过了65岁的老人对于“薛定谔的猫”的争论，名为Eros的AI装载在眼镜上，投射着直播间名为“Spider Man”的直播，看着Peter穿着战甲飞来飞去，露出一个自己都没有意识到的宠溺的笑，让Eros继续打赏。

Stan Lee笑着拍拍他的肩：“有喜欢的人就要大胆去追啊！”  
“I have been doing this all the time.”

——————————分界线——————————

Peter看着"Mr.Stark"之后的打赏金额稳居着直播间第一，思量半晌，还是点开了他的个人主页。

Mr.Stark 个人主页

19:36  
◤bored，But I am very happy to see you.◢

［图片］［图片］

Peter看着手机上一张照片，以他13年钢铁老粉的名义发誓，照片上这个和MIT的老教授Stan Lee一起合照的，戴着墨镜的小胡子男人，绝对是那个货真价实的Tony Stark。

那么问题来了，是谁拍的照片呢？

Peter仔细回想了一下今天Mr.Stark的行程，确认了拍照这人不是一个七老八十的老教授的话，就是一个和Tony Stark差不多的人——年纪轻轻，头脑聪明，或许还刚拿过什么大奖。而且他还打下◤very happy to see you◢这样的话，这不明摆着就是Mr.Stark的死忠粉了吗？！！！别问为什么是HE不是SHE，这是一个住在皇后区的十七岁少年的直觉！来自蜘蛛侠的直觉！！

继续往下翻，都是一些关于Tony Stark的照片或者新闻，无一不证实了这个叫做Mr.Stark的男人，就是一个“IronMan死忠粉”，或者更糟——“Tony Stark死忠粉”，作为一个年纪轻轻新代复仇者，Peter没办法估量自己和这位很有可能是下一位Tony Stark——有钱还有才，在MrStark心中的重要性，毕竟照这位的动态来看，只要有Tony Stark参加的会议研讨会还是什么奇怪的东西，他都会参加！！！还会帮Tony照相！！！  
想到这里，Peter不禁有点泄气，他从屋顶上爬下来，脱下战服，穿好印着Q版IronMan和Spider Man的睡衣，躺进被窝里，小小声的说：“Good night, Mr. Stark, I like you very much today.”


End file.
